


Its You!

by mintedpotters



Series: PTX Universe [1]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 14:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10414236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintedpotters/pseuds/mintedpotters
Summary: AU where you have a clock on your wrist counting down to the moment you meet your soulmate. Sometimes soulmates' clocks aren't synchronised; Scott's clock has been stuck at zero for as long as he can remember. Now he has to watch Mitch's clock tick down its final moments.





	

"Scott, can you believe it?!" Mitch asked his best friend. He stared at the clock on his wrist for the fiftieth time today.

0000d - 01h - 37m - 29s

That's how long Scott had to wait, to watch his best friend find his soulmate. He looked down at his own wrist, frowning when he noticed the numbers still hadn't changed. Well, he hadn't really expected them to.

"Scottie! What if this person is a girl? I know, they're supposed to be my soulmate and everything, but I don't think I'll be able to handle it if it's a girl..." Mitch complained and continued to overthink his situation. He bounced around the apartment, a bundle of wild kinetic energy. Finally Scott had had enough.

"Come on, we're going out." Scott said impatiently, picking up his wallet and keys off the coffee table. He walked over to the coatrack by the door, picking up his grey Mickey Mouse hoodie off its' hook.

"What? No! I ordered pizza. Come on, Scotland! Stay with me. I don't want to go anywhere." Mitch whined.

"Not unless you promise to stop overthinking." Scott stood by the door, shrugging his hoodie on over his blue cloud-printed shirt. He watched as Mitch forced himself to sit in the loveseat, forced himself to stay still.

"Promise. Now, please stay?" Mitch pleaded, looking over at Scott with huge puppy dog eyes. Scott rolled his own, and finally gave in. He threw himself onto the couch, not bothering to remove his hoodie. He landed facefirst in the cushions. He heard Mitch giggle like crazy. "Yay! I win!" The brunet squealed.

"Shut up, 'm sleepy." Scott mumbled, his face still pressed into the couch.

"Bullshit, you were perfectly fine to go out literally two seconds ago." Mitch said, tossing one of the loveseat's cushions at Scott's head.

"Well now I'm sleepy." Scott lifted his face to speak this time. He threw the cushion back at Mitch. "And don't throw things. It's not polite."

This earned full fledged laughter from his best friend. However the laughter was cut short when they heard the doorbell ring.

Mitch immediately looked down at his wrist.

01h - 19m - 04s

He let out the breath he didn't realise he'd been holding. He was excited to meet his 'soulmate'. But he was terrified. What if this person was his worst enemy? What if they were homophobic? What if they were female? What if, what if, what if... They blared through his mind on a loop. Mitch itched at the annoying countdown clock. He wished this thing didn't exist. Deadlines made everything worse.

The smell of pizza and the sound of a door closing brought Mitch out of his reverie. Scott was walking back into their lounge room, balancing two pizza boxes in one hand, and carrying two bottles of Dr Pepper in the other. Mitch hopped up to grab a bottle and a pizza, and they took up their usual positions.

Since neither of them liked using the huge 8-seater dining set, they usually ate all their meals at their coffee table. Mitch would take one end, Scott would take the other, and the food would be spread out between them.

"Still nervous, Mars Bar?" Scott asked, helping himself to the pizza.

"Incredibly nervous, Skittles. Like, more than I would be before a show." Mitch answered, before taking a long drink of Dr Pepper.

"Wow... Well, if it makes you feel any better, meeting them isn't too bad." Scott told him. It was somewhat true.

"Yeah I know, you and Alex hit it off great." Mitch said, referring to Scott's 'soulmate'. "I just hope that I'm that lucky."

"Mabel, it's your soulmate. You're gonna be fine." Scott said firmly. He went back to his pizza, and Mitch let his mind wander.

Scott never showed him his countdown. He always kept it covered with a watch or a sweatband. Mitch supposed this was because Scott had already met his soulmate. A year ago, almost to the day, Scott had met Alex. The two had hit it off immediately. But, now that he thought about it, Mitch realised that Scott's clock was always covered, even before meeting Alex.

"Hey Scotland?"

"Yeah, Michelle?"

"What happened? When you met Alex?" That wasn't the question he'd been intending to ask, but it had come out first.

"We just... ran into each other. Literally. I was rushing around, trying to find my soulmate, and then all of a sudden, he crashed right into me." Scott smiled faintly at the memory; Alex's blush, his stammering speech as he tried to help Scott to his feet, the repeated apologies, and then... silence. "We talked for a while, had dinner, and the rest is history. You know that."

"Yeah, but I mean emotionally. How did it feel to find him?" Mitch pressed. He really wanted to know. He had to know.

"I don't know.. I guess, like everything kind of fell into place all at once. Everything was kinda broken and fractured, but I didn't notice until I saw him." Scott said softly. Mitch nodded thoughtfully, still under the impression that Scott meant Alex. If only.

"Anyway, we'd better scrub up. You've got a soulmate to meet." Scott grinned at Mitch, who instantly looked down at his wrist again.

00h - 47m - 58s

"Shit, we'd better get going." Mitch shoved the last of his pizza slice in his mouth, and closed the box. He put all the leftovers in the fridge, along with the remains of the Dr Pepper. Scott's bottle was completely empty. That boy could live off the stuff.

There was never any protocol when it came to meeting The One. You just kind of... mulled around until you found them. And there was never any mistake when you found them.

Scott and Mitch wandered around LA for the longest time, just taking random turns and seeing where they ended up. Mitch was so distracted by the adventure that he forgot to check his clock.

05s

They rounded a corner onto a completely empty sidestreet.

04s

"Scott, I don't see anyone?" Mitch's voice was small and hesitant.

03s

They continued forward.

02s

"Mitchie... I-" Scott began. Mitch turned toward him.

01s

"Scottie?"

00

"It's you..."

\---

**Mitch POV**

 

I stood, speechless, staring at my best friend. My other half. My soulmate.

"It's you!" I repeated, more enthusiastically. I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face. I didn't have to face a stranger. This was it, this was my meeting. Scott Hoying was my soulmate. Mine!

"Mitchie, I know." Scott smiled sadly at me. He took off his wristband, finally uncovering his countdown clock.

Well... where his clock should have been, there was now only a dull red scar.

"Scottie? Where's your clock?" I asked, instinctively taking his hand into my own.

"I ripped it out when it hit zero." Scott told me. I blinked. He ripped out his clock when he met Alex? Why?

"What?" I was so confused. "Why would you rip it out? After meeting Alex? Why?"

He laughed bitterly, and pulled his hand away.

"It didn't hit zero when I met Alex." Scott said, very quietly. "It hit zero when I met you."

**Scott POV**

Mitch looked stunned. I couldn't blame him. I just confessed to him being my soulmate.

"If yours hit zero when you met me, then why didn't mine do the same?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Maybe because you weren't ready to know at the time. I knew, from the split second I saw you, that you were my it. You were and are my everything. I knew that, even at ten years old." I said, trying to make my words sound less harsh. By the way Mitch's lip was quivering, I hadn't succeeded.

"So... thirteen years, we've been doing this? Thirteen years, you let me flounder, let me overthink who I was going to be matched with? Damnit, Scott, why didn't you say something!" Mitch yelled at me. He shoved my chest, and that's when I realised I'd been unconsciously moving closer, trying to get as close to my soulmate as I possibly could.

"I'm sorry, Mitch." I hung my head. It really wasn't fair, what I'd done. But I'd been hoping, that just maybe he would find The One, and they'd be better for Mitch than I was. I knew I wasn't good enough for him. I'd just been hoping he'd realise it too.

"You're sorry? After thirteen years, you're 'sorry'?" Mitch stared me down. His sadness was gone, replaced by steely anger. I nodded meekly, not trusting my voice. I tensed momentarily when I felt arms wrap around my waist. "Good. I'm sorry, too." Mitch mumbled into my shoulder. I relaxed and held him close.

"So, you're my soulmate, huh?" I sassed. "Hmm, not too shabby. Maybe a bit of a drama queen, not sure if I'm into that."

"Fuck you, Scott Hoying." Mitch laughed. I winked at him.

"Are you offering?" I had the insane pleasure to see Mitch's cheeks flush dark red. I laughed, and he buried his head in my chest again.

"Come on, soulmate. Let's go home." I wrapped my arm around his shoulders and we headed back to our apartment.

"Disney marathon?" He asked excitedly. I swear, he's like a little kid when it came to Disney.

"Of course, anything the Queen desires." I joked, poking him in the stomach.

Finally, we got home and let ourselves in. Mitch immediately ran off to his room to pick a movie. He ran out with about ten.

"Okay, take a pick!" He announced, spreading the DVD's out across the coffee table. I looked them over and picked one I hadn't watched in a while.

"This one!" I said, holding up Princess and the Frog. I knew he'd only put it in the pile because he wanted to watch it just as much as I did. As I expected, he squealed happily and put the movie in. Once it started, he immediately curled up next to me, his head on my shoulder and his legs in my lap. I wrapped my arms around him and held him close.

"I'm glad it's you." He whispered, so softly I was sure he hadn't meant for me to hear. I replied anyway.

"Me too, Mitchie."

And with that, I fell silent and watched the movie with my other half. My partner in crime. My soulmate.

The countdown was finally over.


End file.
